


Saint Cichol's Day

by BiaPendragon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Era, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), M/M, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaPendragon/pseuds/BiaPendragon
Summary: Sometimes Rodrigue wishes Lambert was less impulsive and more introspective. This morning of Saint Cichol's Day was certainly one of those times.For Rare Pair Port Secret Santa event!
Relationships: Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Fire Emblem Three Houses Rarepair Port Secret Santa





	Saint Cichol's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanatamago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatamago/gifts).



The morning seemed no different than usual for one so late in the Ethereal Moon. The cold wind pricked his skin and small snowflakes fell on his dark hair as Rodrigue made his way to the cathedral. But this was nothing compared to the frigid winters of Fhirdiad. In fact, it was quite pleasant to him, reminding him of early spring mornings in the Fraldarius Dukedom. However, he could not stop to enjoy the winter weather as he was already running late.

The sound of church bells rang in the air, making the entire school shake from their deep vibrations. Rodrigue started to run. Maybe if he was fast enough he could sneak into practice before the professor noticed he arrived after the bell. He grew nervous as he remembered the warning that if he or Lambert skipped another time before the end of the year not only would he be in detention, but the academy would also tell the King and Duke Fraldarius of their numerous attempts at mischief and how the staff if Garreg Mach believed the young future Duke was not fit to control and advise the prince. The latter would be a much more painful punishment than anything they forced him to do in the first.

His legs moved faster and he dashed through the bridge. He was almost at the cathedral. There was a small chance he could arrive before the final bell rang and thus avoid any need to explain himself. But that small window flew away as a familiar voice he loved rang behind him.

"Rodrigue! Wait up!" His legs stopped moving upon hearing that deep, melodious voice he could never disobey. He was in front of the first gate before the cathedral, so close to his destination, but instead he turned on his heels to see Lambert frantically bolting behind him over the bridge.

Within a few seconds, Lambert had closed the space between them, and upon reaching him, the prince threw his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. The arms felt like the warm summer sun making Rodrigue feel safe from the dreary and cold winter. But as much as he wished to bask in that radiating heat for hours, Rodrigue reluctantly understood there was somewhere he needed to be at the moment.

"Not now, Lambert. Later we can do whatever you desire, but I have rehearsal now." Rodrigue tried to add a strict tone of an advisor to his voice as he unwillingly tried to push away from the embrace. 

"But Rod, I heard the festival in the town is starting soon. They will be giving treats for Saint Cichol's Day!! We need to go early." Lambert's lips formed a pout as he spoke while his strong arms refused to let the smaller man free. It took all his self control for Rodrigue to not laugh as the brave and charismatic prince acted as if he were still just a toddler about to start a tantrum.

"They will still be there later. And even if they are not, I am certain someone will save some for you." Or Rodrigue would find a way to get him the sweets, as he always had. Once again, the dark haired boy tried to wiggle himself free but again to no avail. "Please, Lambert I'm going to be late. You can go to the town alone if you want." 

"But I don't want to go without you!" Lambert protested and tightened his arms around his waist almost crushing him. Times like these Rodrigue hated the fact his friend had been blessed with the Crest of Blaiddyd and its monstrous strength. 

As the final bell rang, Rodrigue sighed, trying to decide on a plan. He could always go with Lambert and argue with the professors that since this was not a real class then he should not be punished as severely. Of course the chance of that plan working was decreased dramatically by the fact this was the final rehearsal before the mass of Saint Cichol this evening. And as Lambert's future advisor, he had to teach the prince that the world would not always bend to his will, despite so many people trying to force it to. But he also did not wish to upset his friend by leaving him alone. There was only one plan he felt were both might get what they desired.

"Why don't you come watch the rehearsal?" Rodrigue offered and, after a brief scan confirming they were not being watched, pressed a small kiss against Lambert's lips. He hoped the act would catch the blonde off guard and make him soften as he always would in the rare occasions Rodrigue found himself taking the lead of their relationship. 

The gamble worked as intended. Lambert's hold slackened in shock and Rodrigue was able to break free from his strong arms. He took this moment to push open the first gate and started heading towards the massive front entrance of the church. He glimpsed back before entering to see Lambert, still dazzled, staring at him from the top of the steps. All the usual regal radiance had left the blonde and instead he looked like a normal teenager, confused about his feelings. Rodrigue found it quite endearing.

"Are you coming?" He asked with a laugh.

"Fine, I'll watch. But later you need to continue this." Lambert said as he moved forward and stood next to him as he opened the large wooden doors. He pressed his hand against Rodrigue's and pushed the door together with him.

Not wishing to waste more time, Rodrigue entered the cathedral ignoring the pressure of the other's hands. The would have time later to enjoy these small things. After he entered, Lambert followed shortly behind. Rodrigue withheld the urge to look back at the blonde; he already knew his friend would be upset his hand had been neglected.

Their footsteps echoed down the nave as they walked down to where the choir usually met. Certainly any hope of quietly sneaking in before the others noticed was gone now. But it did not matter, not when Lambert was besides him. Although the professor and other students stared at them as they made their way down that wide stone hall, they did not question his tardiness. The prince's presence was enough of an explanation.

Rodrigue took his place in the choir while Lambert sat in one of the pews. Being apart from Lambert always made him nervous that the other would start something. He prayed to Sothis and all the saints that Lambert would behave for the duration of this rehearsal.

And then the singing started. He watched as Lambert seemed to be completely enraptured by the music. His eyes glistened like those of a child listening to their favorite story, who did not wish to blink in fear of falling asleep and missing part of the tale. He was unable to take his eyes off Rodrigue, and in turn, Rodrigue could not take his eyes off him. 

Time felt like it flew faster than normal as Rodrigue focused on watching Lambert's reactions. Before either realized it, practice was over, and after a few short exchanges, the other students rushed out to prepare for their own Saint Cichol Day celebrations since they were free until the evening to do whatever their hearts desired.

Once the others had left, Rodrigue took a seat in the pews next to his friend. 

"You were wonderful. I wish you would let your voice flow like that more often." Lambert said with a bright, honest smile on his face, making Rodrigue blush as he guessed what Lambert was implying.

Then without wasting another moment, Lambert turned to him and attempted to kiss him. As much as he wanted to return the kiss, Rodrigue pushed him away, wishing --not for the first time in their lives-- that the prince was less impulsive and more careful. "Lambert, not here. We will get in trouble."

"But you said we could continue later." He had a mischievous curve to his lips. Sothis, why was he like this? Rodrigue was certain that someday he would drive him insane.

"I meant we could continue in our rooms." He took Lambert's hand and started to lead him out of the church before the other could start to protest. "Or would you rather go to the town to see the festival first? The should still have those treats you wanted." He said with a soft laugh, already guessing that the blonde had forgotten all about the festivities for the holiday.

"Oh yes, it's Saint Cichol's Day! Hmmm… Let's go to the rooms. We can exchange our presents as well!" And without a warning, he dashed forward to the dorms, pulling Rodrigue with him. Rodrigue did not try to fight back this time. It was also what he wanted after all.

The next few hours felt like a blur of gentle touches and gleeful smiles of two young men. Despite the snow outside, they felt warm and safe inside the dorm room. The presents did not matter, just the other's presence. 

It was the perfect way to spend the Day of Saint Cichol.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone!
> 
> I wrote this piece for Hanatamago from the FE Rare Pair Port server! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter!!!](https://twitter.com/biabarr1)


End file.
